Number Nine
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: After volunteering to be the Kyuubi container Naruko was sealed away and announced dead by Danzo. She is Number nine of the Jinchuriki's. Stuck in her time bed she is finally dug up by Sasuke. But can Sasuke deal with the problems that comes with being the master of this Jinchuriki?
1. Prologue! Naruko's dilema!

_The Nine-Tailed fox ravished Konoha Village. The Village head ninja, Minato fought bravely against the beast for his village._

"_Rasengan!" He yelled hitting the beast with a bomb like ball of power. The nine-tails retaliated and wailed in anger, with a swipe of it's tail it drove Minato into the ground._

"_Daddy!" Naruko, Minato's twelve year old daughter, yelled. She sped over to him and knelt next to him. _

"_Naruko get back." He ordered struggling to stand up right. Minato fell back again, his left leg broken._

"_Daddy! Are you okay? Can I help?" Naruko yelled._

"_No, Naruko run away." Minato winced, he already lost Kushina, his wife, if he lost Naruko he wouldn't be able to live with himself, never mind face them in the afterlife. Just then, the fifteen year old Itachi Uchiha, a ninja prodigy, landed next to Naruko._

"_We have a plan." Itachi said._

_ "Well, spill it!" Minato ordered. Itachi sighed._

"_Okay, The only way to get rid of the Nine Tails is to seal it... Inside a person." Minato laid on the ground dumbfounded. _

"_What...we can't...no." he stammered. "I can beat it!" He said trying to stand again, then yelling in pain. The Nine Tails continued to destroy the village._

"_I'll do it!" Naruko yelled. "I'll seal the nine tails in me!" _

"_NO." Minato said almost immediately. "Absolutely not. We'll find someone."_

"_But Daddy! We don't have that time! I can do it! I'm fully prepared! Please let me!" Naruko pleaded, Minato saw her decision was final. _

"_Okay then. Give me your arm." Minato said, close to tears. Naruko put out her arm and Minato began a blood seal with Itachi's instructions. When it was finished, Itachi made the sign that completed the seal around them. The Nine-Tails started sliding backward. all it's energy strength and power flying into Naruko. She screamed and fell to the ground at the sudden invasion. _

"_IT HURTS! DADDY! IT HURTS!" She screamed, writhing in pain. Minato held her and whispered, "It's okay. Your okay, don't be afraid." while Naruko screamed and cried. "It's okay." Minato said handing her to Itachi, standing on one foot, and saying "Take her home." _

"_Yes sir" Itachi said running off. Naruko still cried and screamed with pain. "It should take about three days for the power strength and energy to settle in and get used to your body." Itachi said, "I'll call a doctor when i get you home, Minato should be there soon." _

_Minato was found by Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's dad. _

"_You got beat pretty bad." Fugaku said, half carrying Minato back home._

"_Be quiet, I tried my best and that's all that matter." Minato laughed. "But Naruko's the real hero today." He smiled proudly. Fugaku looked curious. "I'll tell u later..." Minato said._

_Itachi watched doctor Tsunade work with Naruko, who still writhed in pain. When Minato's student, fifteen year old Kakashi Hatake, stormed in_

"_Minato?!" he yelled. Only to be answered by Naruko's screams and cries. He looked at her as Tsunade gave her a shot for pain and a sleeping pill. _

"_She'll fall asleep soon." Tsunade said ,"I'll call Jiraiya over to guard you guys so just relax for now." she said closing Naruko's room door behind her. A few minutes later Naruko fell asleep and Minato arrived, accompanied by Fugaku and Jiraiya._

"_Naruko?" Minato said looking at his sleeping daughter._

"_Sleeping." Kakashi said. Minato sighed in relief._

"_Thank god." he said sitting, he winced his leg was still broken. Tsunade walked in._

"_Oh, Jiraiya, you're already here." she said, then started tending to Minato's leg. She checked the bone._

"_Yeah," Jiraiya said checking on Naruko "I met these guys when I walked into town."_

"_is Naruko okay?" Minato asked wincing as Tsunade wrapped the cast._

"_Yes, the pain was just the Nine Tails settling in." Tsunade answered. _

"_Good." Minato said sighing with relief._

"_So what now?" Itachi asked. "Do we tell Danzo?" Danzo is Minato's "trusted" adviser, they all know he's up to something no good._

"_Absolutely not." Minato said "There's no telling what he would do if he found out."_

"_yes sir." Itachi said, "I must be going now." he said leaving the house._

"_Well we can't not tell your office." Fugaku stated, Minato knew he was right. But he didn't care, he would never tell that snake Danzo._

_But Danzo already knew._

_Danzo, sat in Minato's office, awaiting his return. He glanced around the room, there were some toys on the floor, some Genin kunai and shuriken. That's right. he thought, Naruko plays in here sometimes. The noise outside had stopped. was his plan a success? Was the Nine-Tails sealed in a person now? If so who? Where is this person? So many question, none with answers, _

"_What will I do?" Danzo sighed just then Itachi came through the door. "Any news on the nine tails? Or Minato?" Danzo asked._

"_Well..." Itachi said, spilling the whole story up till when he left the room._

"_Naruko you say?" Danzo said curiously. "That brat is the Nine-Tails container!?" he screamed at Itachi._

"_She was the only volunteer." Itachi said calmly. Danzo sighed._

"_And Minato?" he asked Itachi_

"_A broken leg, but very much alive." Itachi said._

"_We'll leave them for now, I need to make a plan."_

"_Yes Sir." and with that Itachi went home._

_A few days later Naruko awoke to see her dad and grandpa Jiraiya. Something felt different though, her senses were heightened. She had sharp hearing and perfect vision. How? _

"_Daddy? Grandpa?" Naruko muttered rubbing her eyes, "What happened?" She felt a weird unknown presence in the room. "Who's here? I feel weird..." she looked around. Everything was so clear. Every sound so loud. Like her senses were at their peak. She looked over at her dad, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and one of her friends, Kakashi, he was older than her and always acted serious._

"_No one's here idiot." Kakashi said to her. She glared at him. He was so mean sometimes. _

"_Then how come there's six chakra signals in here instead of five?" she demanded. Kakashi looked at his teacher. Minato chuckled._

"_It's the Nine-Tails. He's inside you." Then he sighed. "But only for a short time. We'll find a place to lock him away." Naruko nodded._

"_You should get some sleep girly." Tsunade smiled at her. Naruko smiled back and laid down in the hospital, missing her bed._

"_Night!" she smiled._

"_Night sweetie." Minato rubbed her head._

"_Night squirt." Jiraiya smirked._

"_Hn." Kakashi sighed giving her a friendly punch in the arm. Naruko yawned at went back to sleep._

_ Itachi got home later that night. He had heard Naruko was awake and resting. She would be up and about by tomorrow. It was good news. Itachi told his mother when he got home._

"_Naruko-chan's awake? I should make her something. She dose love ramen. Oh! you should visit her! Bring Sasuke along!" She squealed and busied herself with cooking noodles and broth. Itachi's father came in. _

"_Bring Sasuke where?" he asked looking over at his youngest son. Sasuke was playing with some stuffed toys, bobbing about and laughing at everything. Like any normal baby would do._

"_Fugaku! Naruko's awake!" she smiled "I was just saying how Itachi should bring over Sasuke to visit her, along with this ramen I'm making." she said kissing Sasuke's head._

"_Ah, Naruko's awake. I see." he thought. "That's a good idea." He looked over at Itachi, Itachi smiled._

"_I'll guess I'll go with Sasuke." he smiled. _

_ The next day Naruko woke up to see a baby on her bed. She smelled Ramen. But she turned her attention to the baby._

"_Hello there..." Naruko rubbed the baby's raven hair. "Are you lost?" She smiled. The baby laughed and grabbed her hair. "Ow! Hey! Knock it off!" she laughed. Then she noticed Itachi preparing a bowl of Ramen. "Oh hey you!" Naruko smiled. Then she grabbed the baby's hand. "This yours?" she laughed. The baby squealed. Itachi smiled at her._

"_That's my brother, Sasuke." He said setting the ramen down on the table next to her bed. Naruko held Sasuke. _

"_This cute little guy? I don't believe it." She teased. Itachi yanked on her ponytail. "I was kidding! Mercy! Mercy!" she squealed._

"_Hn." Itachi replied going back to the sink to wash the noodle sauce off his hands_

"_Your brother's a jerk isn't he Sasu-chan!" Naruko smiled holding up Sasuke. "How old is he?"_

"_He's about one year's old." Itachi said. Naruko smiled._

"_Wow! One? This is a big year for ya Sasu-chan! You gotta learn ta walk an talk, it's alota pressure. Can ya say Naruko?" She asked putting him on her lap. Sasuke giggled. "Nothin huh? Ah well." Itachi picked up Sasuke and replaced him with a bowl of Ramen. Naruko smiled and ate it all in five seconds. "Delicious! My regards to the chef." She smiled Itachi rubbed her head. Then there was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." Itachi said, cleaning the bowl. Kakashi's team-mate Rin poked his head in._

"_Hey Naruko." she smiled._

"_Yo! Rin! What's up?" Naruko asked._

"_Not much. Danzo asked to see you. He wants to see if your okay." she shrugged. Naruko nodded then got up. _

"_Kay, well see ya." Naruko said running out the door. Rin smiled then waved bye to Itachi._

"_I got a mission. Tell Naruko I said I'll see her later!" She yelled running the the opposite direction. Itachi nodded and put away the bowl before picking up Sasuke and heading home._

_ Danzo had the perfect plan. It had been confirmed with the other elders in the other villages. The plan? To lock away all the Jinchuriki's. Basically it meant to freeze them in time with a jutsu, a selected master unlocking them when their needed. When their master died, they would return to sleep. It was perfect. The Jinchuriki's in the other villages were already locked away. Naruko was the last one. Danzo smiled when he heard a knock at his office door._

"_Yo! Ossan! It's me!" Naruko's voice rang. _

"_Come in! Come on my dear!" Danzo smiled. Naruko opened the door._

"_I'm okay! You were worried bout me?" She asked. Danzo rubbed her hair._

"_Of course. Who wouldn't worry about the Hokage's daughter?" Naruko smiled._

"_By the way. Where's dad anyway?" She asked._

"_He went to another village, for business." He said Naruko nodded. Then, Danzo struck a quick blow to her neck. _

"_Os-san?" Naruko stuttered before collapsing._

_ Naruko woke up in a bed. Well there were walls around the bed. There was a glass dome over her._

"_What? What's going on?" she asked feeling the glass. She felt chakra. What jutsu was this? She concentrated. It was... A sealing jutsu! She was being sealed away!? Naruko started banging and kicking the glass. "HEY! LET ME OUT! WHATS GOING ON!?" she screamed Danzo's face appeared above the glass he smiled and waved goodbye. "NO! LET ME OUT! DADDY! I WANT MY DAD! LET ME OUT!" She cried. Then she felt her energy being drained. He limbs fell limp. "Os-san... let...me...out. Where's my dad? I-I want my...Da-daddy." She fell asleep._

_ Minato returned to his office after a long trip. There were flowers there. He read the cards. Some were from the Uchiha's others from the other villagers. He opened one card. _

_'R.I.P Naruko_

_ So sorry for your loss' _

"_Rest in Peace? That's weird..." He went to Naruko's room. Her bed hadn't been slept in. He went to Fugaku's place. Knocking on the door, Itachi answered. _

"_Dad. It's Minato." Itachi said sadly. Fugaku walked up to the door. _

"_I'm so sorry Minato." Fugaku said. Minato looked confused. "You don't know?" Fugaku said. "You don't... Minato, Naruko died." Fugaku said. Minato stood in shock. _

"_What? You joking, Fugaku? Right?" He stammered. Fugaku put a hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm afraid not old friend. Danzo announced it yesterday." Minato looked up._

"_Danzo?" He growled. Then stormed off back to the Hokage's tower. "DANZO!" Minato yelled bursting through the door. Danzo looked up shocked._

"_Minato? I'm so sorry. She will be missed." Minato punched the desk in half. _

"_Don't give me that! Where Naruko!? What did you do!" _

"_I don't know what you talking about. The Kyuubi power was too much for her body. She died Minato."_

"_She was fine! I saw her wake up with my own two eyes!"_

"_Minato, we buried her yesterday her grave is next to her mothers. I really am sorry Minato." Everything was quiet. _

_ Minato went to the graveyard. Sure enough right next to Kushina Uzumaki was Naruko Namikaze's grave. Minato cried. Naruko, his only child was gone. _

_ Naruko was in a deep sleep. In a secret underground safe. Sealed away in her time bed. Next to a row of other children and adults in time beds. All labeled 1-9. _

**Years past. Times changed. Friends grew. Minato was killed. Yet, Naruko and the other Jinchuriki's remained the same. The underground safe collapsed. Year after year the different time beds were dug up and opened. The people inside released. No one could bring up the courage to open number 9. so it stayed. Buried underground... **

** For twelve years.**


	2. Awake at last! Thank you Sasuke!

A thirteen year old Sasuke trained in the forest just outside the village with his only other teammate Sakura. They were a Genin team of two since there was an odd number of children in class. There teacher, (twenty-seven year old) Kakashi, sent them to train for the day.

"I'm tired we should head back, Sasuke-kun." Sakura huffed. Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm gonna train for a little while longer. You can go." he said to her. Sakura yawned.

"I can't just leave. I'll wait..." She muttered.

"Well fine. Stay out of my way." Sasuke said and continued to train. He practiced dodging and throwing kunai. He landed on the ground harder than usual. The ground collapsed beneath him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to the whole in the ground. She yelled into it. "Are you okay!?" Sasuke rubbed his head. He put his hands down to push himself up. He felt a cool surface.

"Glass?" He said.

"Glass?" Sakura replied.

"There's something down here..." he said to her.

"Well, we should see what it is right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke climbed out of the whole.

"Sure why not. It could be important." Sasuke said brushing his shirt off.

Sakura and Sasuke started digging up the glass case that was in the ground. They pulled it out after an hour of digging. The glass was murky, they couldn't see inside.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It looks big enough to fit a person..." Sasuke said walking around it.

"So like a coffin?" Sakura said.

"Made of glass?" Sasuke shot back.

"I guess that would be weird." Sakura sighed. Sasuke grabbed a towel from his bag and scrubbed the glass as hard as her could. Some of the dirt came off. He looked and saw a hand.

"It is a person... Help me get the dirt off." He ordered Sakura. Sakura grabbed her own towel and started scrubbing the dirt off with Sasuke. Eventually they got all the dirt off.

"Its a girl!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke looked at the girl... _'she pretty...' _Sasuke thought. Then he snapped back. Did he really just think that? This girl had long blonde hair. Tan skin, three scars on each of her cheeks. She was wearing a Konoha headband and orange shorts, a black shirt, and an orange vest. "Hey, Sasuke. She's breathing!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Sasuke said. He looked and saw the rise and fall of her chest. "We need to open this." Sasuke said.

"Right." Sakura said. "But, I'm out of strength..." she said. Sasuke stared at her then went to open the case. There was a chakra seal on the lock. Sasuke formed a hand sign.

"Release!" he yelled. The glass top shook and then opened. "Hey, wake up." He said shaking the girls shoulders. She moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at Sasuke.

"Itachi? What? What happened?" She asked.

Sasuke glared. Itachi? Just his name made him angry.

"I'm not Itachi." Sasuke growled. The girl opened her eyes all the way. Then she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry you just look like him... But then again I could never tell which Uchiha was which." She looked down. Then back at Sasuke. "I'm Naruko. Thanks for letting me out." She smiled. Sasuke looked confused.

"Let you out?" He asked, but she ignored the question.

"I have to go find my dad? Is he back yet?" Naruko asked. Sasuke shrugged

"I don't know. Anyone else I can take you to?" he asked. Naruko thought.

"Well, I usually stay with My grandpa or Fugaku-san when my dad's out of town." Naruko said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You knew my dad?" He asked.

"Knew? I just saw him a few days ago. Is he not here?" Naruko asked. Sasuke stayed silent. "What about Itachi? Is he around? I saw him yesterday. He had his brother with him. Do you know him?" Naruko asked. Sasuke spoke.

"Itachi, killed our clan." He growled.

"What? Itachi? No way!" She got angry. "How could you say that about him?" She demanded. Sasuke started at her.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm twelve. And I'm going to go find Itachi!" She yelled storming off.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That girl... I saw her in my history books. Naruko Namikaze." She shivered.

"Namikaze? They fourth's daughter?" Sasuke asked amazed Sakura nodded.

"Yeah...but, she's supposed to be dead." she said. Sasuke looked at the direction Naruko had run in.

"I have to find her then." Sasuke said running after her.

Naruko burst into the Uchiha estate. No one was there. The buildings were burned and broken.

"Fugaku! Mikoto!" She yelled running to their house. "Itachi!" She yelled. She got to the house. It was falling apart. The door was shut tight. She pulled on it. The door fell off it's hinges. She ran inside. "Itachi!" she shouted "what happened here..." She went to the kitchen. Everything looked old and under used.

"I told you." Naruko turned around. That kid from before looked at her.

"But... I-I was just here! A few days ago! I-I..." She stammered. Sasuke sighed.

"You were asleep for a long time... weren't you?" he asked.

"Asleep? What? I was sealed away, but that was yesterday!" She yelled.

"I think your yesterday is more, twelve years ago." He said to her. Naruko looked back, tears in her eyes.

"No way... Wheres my dad?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Minato, the fourth Hokage, He's dead." Sasuke said to her.

"D-dead? No way. He's on a business trip. He went to another village. He's s'posed to be back soon..." She stammered.

"A lot happened while you were asleep." Sasuke said.

"Who are you?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. Naruko looked at him.

"Your Sasuke? No way...Your so big!" She exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her.

"What?"

"Last time I saw you you were this big." She said putting her hand at her knee.

"Well, that was years ago." Sasuke said. Naruko hugged him. Sasuke stood in shock. "Why are you-"

"I'm glad to see you." She cried.

"So I don't get a hug?" A voice said from behind Sasuke. They both looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi had been watching when Naruko woke up. He was shocked to see she was still alive. Even more shocked that she was still the same age. He followed her here. Naruko looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm Kakashi." He smiled.

"Kakashi?" She said. Kakashi nodded. She ran over and threw her arms around his waist.

"Glad to see you kept your youth." Kakashi laughed.

"Meanwhile you got so old." Naruko smiled.

"I'm only Twenty-seven." Kakashi conked her in the head. Naruko laughed but that soon turned into light sobs. Naruko buried her face in Kakashi's shirt.

"Is my father really dead?" She asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"Fugaku and Mikoto too?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. "What about Grandpa and Tsunade?"

"They left the village after you were announced dead. They said they would come back someday." Naruko looked up.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke said Itachi killed the Uchiha's. Is that true?" again Kakashi nodded.

"He's an enemy of Konoha now."

"I see..." she sighed. "A lot's happened. Huh?" Naruko sighed again. "Who's the Hokage now?" Kakashi rubbed her head.

"Saratobi took over again." Naruko smiled.

"I'm gonna go see him then!" She yelled before running off. Sasuke finally spoke.

"So, let me get this straight. Naruko Namikaze, who was announced dead years ago, was really sealed away underground somewhere, and I just woke her up?" Kakashi looked over.

"That's about right. Hurry up we have to find her before she get's into trouble." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Sasuke looked around his old house. Naruko used to come here and play with his brother. She used to eat at the kitchen table. She used to train with his father. So how come his parents never mentioned her? Was it because she wasn't worth mentioning? Or was it too painful to talk about her? Whatever the reason, but, would they be happy that she was alive? Sasuke pondered these thoughts. Then snapped back to reality.

"Whatever the case. She's a family friend. It's my job to protect her." He ran to the Hokage's tower.

Naruko knew getting into the Hokage's tower wouldn't be easy. She remembered making her own secret entrance when she was a kid, so she could get In and out undetected. The only other person who knew about it was Kakashi. She went through the woods and behind the building. She felt the wall and built up chakra in one hand.

"Release!" she whispered. A small portion of the wall disappeared. She smiled and crawled through. She came out in the hallway that led to the Hokage's office. She ran down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A familiar voice said. She opened the door. And walked slowly inside.

"Hi!" She smiled. Saratobi sat in shock.

"Naruko?" he gasped. "But.. How? Your supposed to be dead." He said.

"It was Danzo, he sealed me away." She said sitting in the chair across from his desk. "I already know about everything that's happened while I was asleep..." she said sadly. Saratobi nodded.

"Well,any particular reason you decided to break into here?" he asked.

"I was wondering, can I stay in my old room? I don't really have a home in this time." She yawned. "And I'm really tired."

Saratobi nodded and let her go to her old room. She left and after a while Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake showed up in his office.

"Did you see Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she should be resting in her room now." Saratobi said. Sasuke and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need a story." Kakashi said. "On who she is."

"That's true." Sasuke stated.

"We'll come up with one later. Let her rest." Saratobi said. Sasuke and Kakashi nodded and dismissed themselves.

Naruko laid in her bed. She missed it so much. Then everything hit her. Everything was different. Fugaku, Mikoto, the other Uchiha's, He father. They were all dead. Itachi was a traitor. Her friends that were still alive are all grown up now. Her Grandpa and Tsunade were away from the village. Who knows what happened to Rin. She didn't know any of the kids in the new school. She was alone.

"It's all Danzo's fault." she sobbed, tears running down her face. "Everything's different!" She cried. "It's not fair!" She sobbed and cried for what seemed like hours until she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Roommates! Dobe and Teme!

Naruko awoke the next morning to voices outside her door.

"Hello?" He said aloud. Her voice was dry and scratchy. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Hello?" This time with better results. Kakashi opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey. You slept pretty long for someone who's been asleep for twelve years." He smiled. Naruko yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost noon." Kakashi responded walking in the room. Naruko nodded. Then flopped back down on the pillow. "Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm depressed." Naruko groaned. "And angry, and tired, and confused." she rolled around. "And I want my dad." she trailed off. Kakashi sighed.

"We have a story you can use. So no one will be suspicious. So far only a few people know you here. We intend to keep it that way." Naruko looked up.

"Who knows?"

"Sasuke, the Hokage, Sakura, and Me." Kakashi said. Naruko sat up.

"Okay, so whats my story?" She asked. Going into her draw to see if there was still clothes of hers the there. Kakashi started.

"Your name is now Naruko Uzumaki, you have to drop Namikaze. You were trained to be an ANBU agent and lived just outside the village with your teacher." Kakashi started.

"So how do I explain my last name? There aren't many Uzumaki's around." Naruko asked. Looking the the closet.

"Your mother escaped the destruction of The Land of Eddys and you were born in the woods. You were only three when your mother died so you lived with a traveling man who turned out to be an ANBU trainer from Konoha who was returning home. He kept you from the main village and after all these years never told you his name."

"That's a little strange." Naruko said picking out an outfit. Kakashi continued.

"You decided you were mature enough to go into the village. So you quit being an ANBU and decided to live in the main village under the teachings of Me. So you could obtain your dream...which is?" He asked after finishing. Naruko thought. Then smiled.

"I've always wanted to be Hokage. My dad was so cool! " She grinned. "So. From now on I'm Naruko Uzumaki huh?" her smile lessened. Then she snapped out of it. "I'm gonna change and get ready. I'll be out in about an hour. Then I'll start looking for my own house. It'd be strange if I lived here." She smiled. Kakashi nodded and left. Naruko sighed. "So I'm living a lie now. Huh?"

Sasuke paced around his home. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about Naruko. When she found out everyone she cared about was gone or moved on, she had this depressed, defeated, look in her eyes. He knew that look. That I'm-all-alone-aren't-I? Look. He see's the same look every morning when he looks in the mirror. Sasuke sighed and left his house. He was all ready when he well, looked in the mirror. He didn't have a mission today so he needed to do some food and clothes shopping. He looked over at the Hokage's tower. Naruko was walking out. She had new clothes on. Her hair was up in two ponytails that were so long they hung by her sides. Her bangs were shorter and combed to the side. Sasuke went back to his shopping. Or, at least he tried. He seemed to be walking in Naruko direction... good thing there was a food shop near there. Sasuke casually walked by.

"Oh Sasuke!" he looked over to see Naruko running over to him. She smiled. But her eyes said how sad she was.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Naruko kept talking, walking next to him. Sasuke noticed she was kinda shorter than him.

"I need to find my own house. You know anywhere I can look? It'd be weird if I stayed in the Hokage's tower." She said. Sasuke thought. He shrugged, really having no idea. Naruko sighed. "Well, I really can't stay in the Hokage's tower, I packed all my stuff already...Oh! Can I stay at your place? At least until I find my own place." She blurted out. Sasuke looked at her, with that, did-you-really-just-say-that? Face. Naruko sighed, "I guess that is to much to ask."

"No, it's fine. I have shopping to do first." Sasuke said. Naruko smiled.

"Mind if I join you? I'll need food and stuff. The Hokage gave me food and clothing money for the month." Then she smiled wider. "Since we'd be splitting rent I'll have money left over for weapons, and games. Stuff like that." Then she trailed off thinking about all the wonderful things she could buy with her left over expenses.

Naruko and Sasuke walked around the store. Sasuke bought some tomato's and spaghetti for dinner, along with chips, chicken, potato and, more tomato's . Naruko bought various ramens,milk, rice and some ice cream. They paid for their food and left the store. Next, Sasuke led the way to a clothing store. He bought his usual Uchiha brand clothes while Naruko got the following- Orange dress, black sweater, blue sweater, orange shorts, black jeans, orange jeans, black t-shirt, orange sweater, black sneakers, a black head band(to put her Konoha head plate on),some hair ties, socks, a orange winter coat, black snow boots, gloves, scarfs, various hats, necklace's, and other girl things. Naruko walked out with about ten bags. Sasuke with about two. Sasuke led the way to his house, he showed Naruko an extra room in his house and she set her bags down.

"I'll get my other stuff from the Hokage's tower later. Right now I'm hungry." she said grabbing her growling stomach. "Is Ichirukas still around?" Sasuke Nodded and Naruko let out the biggest cheer Sasuke had ever heard. She ran out the house leaving Sasuke with his ears still ringing.

"Naruko don't run around by yourself!" He yelled following her out side.

Sasuke got to Ichirukas to see Naruko sitting by herself. She was talking non-stop to the man at the counter. Sasuke climbed onto a chair and sat there.

"So yeah, that's the story! And my new life begins!" Naruko said not so happily. Someone came in the store and sat near Naruko.

"A thought I saw a pretty girl." A familiarly annoying voice sounded Sasuke looked over to see Kiba Inzuka smiling at Naruko. Naruko looked over at him.

"And you are?" she asked Kiba went to open his mouth but was cut off by a woof. Kiba's dog, Akamaru jumped up on his head. "Oh a puppy!" Naruko squealed grabbing the white ball of fluff. The dog licked her face and Naruko laughed.

"Oh that's Akamaru, I'm Kiba Inzuka." Kiba said

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko smiled as Akamaru licked her arm.

"So what are you doin' with this bastard? On a date?" Kiba said motioning towards Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. Naruko laughed.

"Date? No, I needed a place to stay so Sasuke said I could stay with him. He's showing me around since were on the same team now." Naruko explained.

"YOUR Staying with Sasuke-kun!?" a voice squealed. The trio turned around to see a very angry Ino.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Naruko asked. Ino didn't answer. Instead she pulled an surprised Naruko out of her chair.

"Who are you?" Ino asked menacingly.

"Naruko Uzumaki. I just moved here from my teachers house. Since I was put on Sasuke's team he's lettin' me stay with him." Naruko shrugged. Ino loosened her grip on her shirt.

"So wait, Your not on a date with Sasuke-kun?"Ino asked.

"What? No. I came to get Ramen I don't know why Sasuke came along." Naruko stated. Ino then smiled.

"Well, then it's very nice to meet you Naruko-chan! I'm Ino. I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha! Bye Sasuke-kun!" Ino smiled and waved as she walked away.

Naruko and Sasuke finished their Ramen. After losing Kiba they went to the Hokage's tower. Sasuke helped Naruko with her stuff, which wasn't much, just four boxes. Filled with clothes, toys, pictures, weapons, and sheets. They brought it back to the house and put it in Naruko's room. Sasuke left Naruko to unpack and went to make something to eat. About an Hour later he found Naruko on the couch staring at a book. Yes, she wasn't reading it.

"Are you gonna read that?" Sasuke asked sitting down with his pasta.

"No. I just wanted to seem smart." Naruko smiled and started cooking her ramen. It was done in a few minutes and she tossed the cup in the trash. Sasuke put his dishes in the sink.

"Do you play Shogi?" Sasuke asked holding up the game bored. Naruko made a face.

"That games hard." she groaned. "I never did learn how to play." she said rolling off the couch to were Sasuke was setting up the game on the floor.

"I'll show you, but quit rolling on the floor." Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke taught Naruko to play Shogi. After Naruko lost there first game she accused Sasuke of cheating. Then flipped the bored over. All the pieces flew every where.

"Dobe! You made such a mess!" Sasuke scolded. Naruko glared.

"Don't call me that! How would you like it if I called you... uh, Teme!" She retorted.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Teme!" Naruko growled

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!" Naruko yelled. They glared at each other for a few seconds. Then Naruko broke out in laughter. Sasuke smirked and started picking up the game pieces. Naruko found a few under the couch and put them in the box. Eventually, they found all the pieces. Sasuke put the box away. Naruko yawned. "I'm gonna head to bed." She said. Sasuke yawned.

"I think I will too." he said he turned off the living room light and walked up the stairs, Naruko following. She went into her room and closed the door. Sasuke went into his room, got into some pajamas and laid down in bed.

"Night Teme!" a voice yelled. Sasuke smirked. He was so used to being alone. It got boring sometimes. He had never had so much fun. He chuckled.

"Night Dobe." He said loudly.

Naruko heard Sasuke's voice sound.

"Night Dobe." it called. It felt nice knowing someone was there. She hated it in the Hokage's tower last night. It was too quiet. But now she had a roommate. She smiled, Maybe this time won't be so bad. Especially if she had this much fun everyday.

"Spending the day with Sasuke was fun. Please don't take this away." She prayed. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off.


	4. Master Sasuke! Gaara's Information!

Naruko wasn't officially on Team seven yet. She was excited that she would be on a team in a few days. But until then Sasuke told her she had to stay at home. She had been living with Sasuke for three weeks now. Sasuke always said if she left by herself and something happened that uncovered her identity she would be in danger. So she sat in the living room, waiting for Sasuke to get home so she could leave. She paced around, ate, took a nap, drew pictures, jumped on every bed she could find, rolled around on the floor, took another nap, ate some more. So the house was a mess when she sat down on the couch with a random book she found in Sasuke's room. It was really late, and dark outside. Finally, she got to chapter two, and Sasuke walked through the door.

Sasuke gaped at the mess that was his house. There was paper and ramen cups on the floor, pencils were every where, the kitchen was a mess. So he sighed and walked up stairs. Paper was EVERY WHERE. He went to his room. All his pillows and blankets were on the floor, his books were on his bed and on the floor. His eye twitched in irritation.

"NARUKO!" He stormed down the stairs and into the living room. Naruko was sitting on the couch reading a book he hadn't started yet.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Naruko smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw how angry he looked.

"You were gonna clean this up right?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruko looked around. To be honest she didn't see a mess...

"Clean what up?" she asked.

"This mess you made!" Sasuke yelled motioning to all the things on the floor. Naruko still didn't see it. She just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow while you on your mission." She promised. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'm making dinner." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen. Naruko jumped up and ran into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Can we have Ramen!?" She asked.

"You can have ramen." Sasuke said boiling two pots of water. "I'm making pasta." Naruko puffed out her cheeks.

"You always have pasta." Naruko whined

"And you always have Ramen." Sasuke replied. Naruko rolled her eyes.

After dinner Naruko begged Sasuke to go to the park. Sasuke said no and told her to go to bed. Naruko tossed and turned in bed.

"I'm going to the park." she whispered before changing and hopping onto a tree that was out her window. She felt weird, she felt compelled to go back to her room, to go to bed. But she pushed it aside and was completely silent. Her new life story wasn't all a lie. She did train to be an ANBU. Even though she didn't want to be one, the training came in handy. She smiled and hopped through the trees until she found the park. She smiled and hopped down to the ground. She ran to the swings when the urge to go back to the house made her head hurt and tripped up her footing, she fell over something she hadn't noticed. It groaned. She rolled over and saw bright red haired head with the number '1' tattooed on its forehead. She looked around. No one was there.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked the person. No answer. She put an ear to his chest. "Well you're alive..." she shook his shoulder. He groaned again. "I'll take you home. Sasuke's smart he'll know what to do." she said picking up the boy. He was heavy and taller than her. It was hard to carry him on her back as she hopped back home. She went back through her window. And that weird feeling was gone. She laid the boy on some extra blankets she had on a shelf in her closet. She felt his forehead. He had a fever. She covered him in a big blanket and propped his head up on some pillows. Then she closed her closet door. "If Sasuke finds him he'll know I didn't listen to him. He won't let me do anything." she sighed, hating the fact that she had to do what Sasuke said. She walked downstairs. She grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and drenched it in cold water. She went back to her room and put it on the boys head. Then she grabbed a big bowl, filled it with cold water and put it under the shelf he was on. She closed the closet door again.

"Naruko why are you making so much noise..." A yawn said. Footsteps were coming towards her room. Naruko jumped into bed and looked at the door as it opened.

"Can't sleep. I'm bored." She said truthfully. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Too bad. Its four in the morning. Go. To. Bed." Sasuke growled.

"Fine fine." Naruko yawned and closed her eyes. Then Sasuke left. Naruko turned over and fixed her eyes on the closet for the rest of the night.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later. Naruko was acting weird. She was up earlier than usual. She didn't complain when he told her to stay home. She grabbed a big glass of cold water instead of milk and went straight back to her room. It was strange. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he had a mission. He sighed and left the house, locking the door behind him. He got to the usual meeting place and leaned against the wall.

"Whats wrong Sasuke-kun?" he looked over and saw a pink girl walking over.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, ignoring her. Kakashi came an hour late. As usual. He explained the mission but Sasuke wasn't listening. The team hopped through the forest to get to the house where there mission would take place. Sasuke was slower than usual, dragging behind the rest of them.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked up, and sped up.

"Its nothing." Sasuke lied. Truth is, he was still curious about Naruko's strange behavior earlier that morning. He just tried to shake it off. He would probably ask Naruko when he got home.

Back at home Naruko had finished cleaning. She had moved the boy to the couch in the living room. She changed the cloth on his forehead a few times and found some medicine in the bathroom that said it would bring down fevers.

"Hey. Take this." she said making him swallow the disgusting liquid. The boy swallowed and coughed, then fell back into a deep sleep. "Okay good." Naruko smiled and changed the cloth again. She went to go make herself some food. Around the time the water finished boiling she heard some rustling in the living room. She got on guard. "Who's there?" she asked. The first thought that popped into her head was the boy asleep on the couch, he could be in danger! She rushed into the living room to see the red haired boy sitting up on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief. "How ya feeling?" she asked. The boy just stared at her. "Oh wait here! I'll get you some water." she said rushing back into the kitchen. She returned with a cup of water. She sat on the couch next to the boy and handed it to him. He drunk it.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your at my...well, Sasuke's and my house." The boy nodded and continued drinking the water.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"You were passed out in the park. I don't know how you got there, but I brought you here." the boy nodded again at Naruko's answer. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki by the way, whats your name?" she asked.

"Gaara Sabaku." Gaara answered. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Naruko Namikaze."he said smirking slightly and putting the empty glass down. Naruko's eyes widened.

"Gaa-chan!?" She exclaimed. "I didn't recognize you! But how did you?-"

"I was sealed away a year after you. And released a year earlier. I'm fourteen now. I don't quite remember why I was sent here." he said plainly.

"Oh. Well, quick question. What happens when we're released? No one's answered that." Naruko asked.

"You don't know?" Gaara asked surprised. Naruko shook her head.

"No, no one could explain why I was sealed away. They've been trying to find out ever since Sasuke released me." Naruko shrugged.

"The Uchiha released you!?" Gaara yelled. Naruko was surprised.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko. You really need to listen." Gaara said seriously.

"Okay, sure." Naruko said.

"We were sealed to be brought out for battle. But, when we were sealed away there was a jutsu placed on us. We have no choice but to obey the people who release us. They become something like our masters. It takes a lot of will power to disobey them. Eventually we'll black out and do what they told us to do anyway." Naruko remembered the urging feeling to go home when she snuck out last night. " We have to do whatever they say. When they die we have two choices. Find a new master. Or go back to sleep until we're released again." Naruko was stunned. She needed to tell this to Sasuke,no, the Hokage! Yes! She needed to tell the Hokage!

"Gaara! I need to tell the Hokage! But, I can't leave unless Sasuke says I can." Naruko sighed and leaned onto her friends shoulder. "What am I going to do..." Naruko groaned.

Sasuke got home early. He finished the mission early. He went straight home prepared to surprise Naruko with treating her to some Ramen. He was about to open the door when he heard two voices inside. One was Naruko's and one was one he didn't recognize. He prepared to bust in and see who was intruding when he noticed Naruko didn't sound like she was in danger. In fact. He heard something quite interesting.

"We were sealed to be brought out for battle. But, when we were sealed away there was a jutsu placed on us. We have no choice but to obey the people who release us. They become something like our masters. It takes a lot of will power to disobey them. Eventually we'll black out and do what they told us to do anyway. We have to do whatever they say. When they die we have two choices. Find a new master. Or go back to sleep until we're released again." the foreign voice said. Naruko said something about the Hokage, and that Sasuke needed to let her leave. So he sighed. Then walked through the door.

"Sasuke! Your early Guess what! I jus-"

"Go." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruko asked confused.

"I heard everything. Go tell the Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Right!" Naruko said she jumped up and bolted out the door. Sasuke looked over at the boy who was sitting on his couch.

"Are you a friend of Naruko's?" he asked.

"Gaara Sabaku. Jinchuriki number 1. And yes. I'm Naruko's closest friend. Tell her thank you for everything but I had to go." Gaara said before walking to the door. "Oh and one more thing you should know." he said before leaving.

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked.

"If Naruko ever come across another Jinchuriki. She must kill them.

"Why?"

"Because if she doesn't they'll kill her."

"What!?"

"When a Jinchuriki kills another of their kind, they gain the power of that demon. If she kills every Jinchuriki she'll obtain the power of number 10."

"What's number 10?"

"You don't wanna know. But stay on guard. Remember, she's number 9. a lot of Jinchuriki want her power and want her out of the way." Gaara said.

"What?"

"Protect her." Gaara said before walking away.

"Wait!" Sasuke said turning around. But Gaara was already gone. This. That, really had to go to the Hokage. But Naruko can't know. It'd be to much for her. Sasuke ran to the Hokage's tower.

"What have I gotten myself into." he thought back.

_"I'm Naruko. Thanks for letting me out." She smiled. Sasuke looked confused._

_"Let you out?"_

"Why me?" Sasuke huffed running faster.


	5. Her First Mission! Activate, Level one!

"I finally get to go on missions! I never used to go on missions like this!" Naruko ran around Sasuke. Sasuke watched her run around. It was quite annoying and made him dizzy.

"Hey, cut that out." Sasuke said to her. Naruko stopped immediately. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Then her remembered...

_'We have no choice but to obey the people who release us. They become something like our masters.' _ Sasuke sighed, he didn't feel that it was right that Naruko had to do whatever he said. Sasuke sighed again.

"You can still be excited, just... don't run around me like that." he said. That sounded fair. Naruko smiled wide and continued to laugh and cheer about her very first mission on her very first team like she'd never stopped. Sakura came a few minuets later.

"Hi! Naruko-chan!" she smiled. Naruko smiled at her. Sasuke remembered... Sakura was there when Naruko was let out... would Naruko respond to Sakura's commands as well? Sasuke watched them.

"Wow! Is your hair real!? I've never seen pink hair before!" Naruko started tugging on her long hair. "Haruno-san was pregnant before I was locked away but I never got to see you!" she grinned tugging on the long pink hair that was still shorter than Naruko's.

"ow, Naruko-chan! Stop that!" Sakura yelled but Naruko continued to laugh and tug pull as if she hadn't heard Sakura's command. Sasuke guessed that Naruko only listened to him because, she saw him first when she was awakened. Sasuke thought about this while they waited for Kakashi, who was late as usual.

"After a lot of begging and pleading yesterday at the Hokage's tower." Kakashi said looking at Naruko who smiled wide at him. "We have an escort mission." Sasuke chuckled. He remembered yesterday. It was a few days after the Gaara incident.

**Flashback~**

_"I get to be on a team! I get to be on a team!" Naruko skipped alongside Sasuke as they went to the Hokage's tower to meet up with the rest of the team and receive their mission for tomorrow. "Sasuke! Is being on a team fun? Do we get to do exciting missions? What kind of people have you met? What are the other teams like?" she asked him. Sasuke sighed._

"_Could you not ask so many questions?" he asked in a tired voice. Naruko was quiet. Sasuke sighed again. "You can ask questions. Just not so many at one time." He said scratching his head. He thought this was fair enough. Naruko then continued to ask questions. But stopped in between them to let Sasuke answer. _

"_What kind of missions have you done?" Naruko asked._

"_They were all pretty boring." Sasuke said. "We've been catching lost pets and weeding gardens, one time we had to do both." he sighed. Naruko narrowed her eyes._

"_Well that's no fun!" she stomped "Come on! Lets go get a better mission!" she yelled running off to the Hokage's tower. _

"_Naruko! Get back here!" He shouted. Keeping his walking pace. In a few minutes Naruko returned._

"_That wasn't fair!" She complained. She hated having to do what Sasuke said. Sasuke just replied as usual._

"_Hn." Naruko glared then continued to walk alongside Sasuke. _

_ They finally got to the Hokage's tower and Sasuke let Naruko storm inside. Naruko was long gone by the time Sasuke reached the first set of stairs. He got to the Hokage's room where Naruko was yelling and screaming about a 'better mission for team seven because the one's they have were no fun and wastes of time.' The Hokage was smiling nervously and had his hands up trying to calm Naruko down. But she kept shouting and complaining. The Hokage looked over to Sasuke._

"_Control your Jinchuriki please." he said in a calm voice. Naruko didn't seem to notice. _

"_Naruko. Show some respect and calm down." Sasuke said, for the first time. Naruko noticed Sasuke, and just as Sasuke had said Naruko slightly bowed and said._

"_I'm very sorry." Then she backed up some and smiled politely. The Hokage smiled back at her._

"_Now, Naruko put up some interesting points." The Hokage said as Sakura walked in. _

"_What happened?" she asked. _

"_I've decided to give you a mission 'more worth you time' as Naruko put it." he smiled. Sakura and Naruko cheered and Sasuke smirked. The Hokage dismissed them and Naruko jumped up and down endlessly talking to Sasuke as they shopped for food. And surprisingly. Sasuke let her._

**Flashback End~**

Team seven walked out of the village to meet their client they were escorting. Naruko half ran the whole way.

"My daddy never let me leave the village!" Naruko smiled.

"That must've stunk." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he said it was to dangerous." she sighed.

"Many people were after your father, he simply didn't want you to be used as a hostage." Kakashi smiled down at her. Naruko kicked up some dirt.

"Yeah, but I get to leave the village now!" Naruko smiled widely as they approached the gate. Sasuke smirked at her child-like excitement.

There was a old man waiting for them at the gate. Kakashi introduced him as Tazuna.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said.

"Yo!" Naruko smiled. Sasuke simply bowed his head slightly. Tazuna looked at us all.

"The boy seems to be experienced but are you sure about the two girls? Especially the smaller one." Tazuna asked. Earning a glare from Naruko and Sakura.

"I assure you, Sakura is very smart and clever." she said pointing at Sakura.

"Naruko here is a trained ANBU agent. She's extremely talented and strong." he smiled. Tazuna looked at Naruko thoughtfully. Naruko smiled at the praise she was getting. She loved being complimented on her strength and skill. They set off into the forest.

They were about an hour into the forest when Naruko stepped in a puddle. Being a trained ANBU she found this strange. She stopped, she looked at the trees, they weren't wet or dripping. It was noon so all dew should be dried up by now. Then she felt the ground. It was dry. Therefore, this puddle was completely out of place. So that would mean, it's not a puddle. But what else would it be?

"What's wrong Naruko?" Sakura asked looking back at her. Naruko ignored her. The puddle was defecting the sky's clouds. Naruko looked back up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Sasuke." She said. Sasuke looked back. "Come here a sec." She said. Sasuke walked over. "What?" he asked Naruko looked up at him.

"When I count to three were both gonna use a kunai to stab this puddle." she smiled. Sasuke looked down at the puddle. Sasuke understood, and nodded. "One! Two! Three!" Naruko yelled and they both brought a kunai down on the puddle. After a painful scream the puddle turned into a person. There were kunai in both his shoulders.

"You little brat!" he said mainly to Naruko. Naruko jumped back, but banged into another person who wrapped an arm around her neck.

"What the-" she was cut off when he tightened her arm around her neck. She choked out a scream.

"Naruko!" Sasuke yelled jumping back. Then he heard Sakura scream.

Sasuke looked back as Kakashi was ripped into pieces. He thought fast. Naruko could handle herself but Sakura needed help.

"Naruko. Use level one." he demanded fending off the ninja's attacking Sakura and Tazuna. **(A/N: Sasuke learned that Naruko had nine levels after reading about the previous nine tail Jinchuriki, the other levels will be revealed soon) **Naruko's eyes turned red and her teeth sharpened. A red chakra flared out and formed into a tail, she easily broke the hold.

"A Jinchuriki!" the man who was holding her a second ago yelled before Naruko launched him off into a tree. Another man attacked her and Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Go help Sasuke." he said Naruko understood and rushed over to where Sasuke had defeated two of the four ninja's. She kicked one ninja into the other and they went flying down the path.

"Retreat!" One of the men demanded. And they were gone.

Sasuke breathed heavily and looked over at Naruko who was still in level two mode.

"Power down, your wasting energy." Sasuke huffed. The red chakra dissipated. Naruko looked around.

"What happened? Where did those guys go?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Don't you remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" she asked. Sasuke stared at her.

"Go ask Sakura." he said. Naruko didn't ask again. Sasuke walked with Kakashi while Sakura filled Naruko in on what happened.

"And she didn't remember anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Not a thing." Sasuke said plainly. Kakashi looked back and thought for a moment.

"She probably lost consciousness when the Kyuubi's chakra took over."

"So as she gets stronger she'll remain conscious for more levels? Wouldn't her chakra have to match the Kyuubi's then?" Sasuke asked.

"I would think so." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed. Naruko's not strong enough to control the first level. The Kyuubi must be powerful. She had a long way to go.

Naruko walked ahead of the group. She wanted to see everything first. They got to a river.

"It's just a river here!" Naruko yelled.

"Naruko get back over here." Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

"kay!" She yelled running back over to him.

Hidden in a tree, a man watched Naruko rush back to Sasuke.

"Is that the Jinchuriki's Master?" a younger boy asked.

"It would seem so." The older man replied. Watching how she obeyed the Uchiha without complaining.

"But I wanted that one." The younger boy whined staring longingly at the pretty and strong Jinchuriki.

"If you kill the master the Jinchuriki girl is your for the taking." the older man said hopping down from the tree. "But that can wait until later. Stay there for now, just in case." The younger boy smiled wide and nodded. Gazing happily at his blonde prize.


	6. So many Flashbacks, Love Rival?

The team got to Tazuna's village without interruption. Naruko was so happy to be in another village, she marveled at everything that was different about this village she started to lag behind and walk in the back. Sasuke noticed that she would look back every now and again though.

"Hurry up Dobe." Sasuke called back. Naruko looked up.

"Sorry! But its weird." She thought.

"Whats weird?" Sakura asked.

"I feel like someone's following me..." She said looking back again.

"Well. Then walk up here with me." Sasuke said.

"Kay!" Naruko smiled running up next to Sasuke. As Sasuke said '_walk with me_' Naruko kept perfect pace with the Uchiha. But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She kept looking around and stuck close to Sasuke. She should've known leaving the village was a bad idea.

Sasuke kept his guard up. He didn't want to say anything... seeing Naruko was scared enough, but he's just barley sensed someone following them since they'd left the lake. But he didn't say anything. If he noticed Kakashi must've noticed. Naruko seemed to be getting over it. But she still kept pace with Sasuke like she was instructed. Sasuke sighed. Naruko obeying him could be good and annoying at times. The team eventually got to Tazuna's house. Naruko went off on her own somewhere.

"I'm home." Tazuna called into the house. A young girl came down the stairs.

"Dad! Glad your safe. Who are they?" She said, glancing at the three Konoha shinobi.

"This is Kakashi-san and his students. This is my daughter Tsunami." He smiled " The little blonde one. Where did she run off to?" he asked Kakashi, who just shrugged.

"I have no control over what she dose. She's probably exploring. Its her first time away from the village." Kakashi smiled.

"How exciting this must be for her." Tsunami smiled.

Naruko ran around the village. It was so different from the Konoha village. The shops were different colors and sizes. The people where different too. She mad her way to a river where a small boy was sitting at the river bank. She went over to him.

"You'll fall, you should move back some." she said to him. He looked over at her. Then blushed.

"Oh. Sorry." Then her looked at her headband. "Your from Konoha?" he asked Naruko nodded.

"Yep! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! And I'm training to be the Hokage!"

"Hokage?" the kid asked "What's that?"

"The Hokage's the hero of our village!" She smiled thinking back to her father. The boy scoffed.

"There's no such thing as hero's." He shot. Naruko was a little surprised. Then she sighed.

"Of course there is! Surely you must think of your dad-"

"I don't have a dad." the kid interrupted. Naruko felt a pang of sympathy.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she muttered. Then the boy had a heated glare on her.

"Your not sorry. You're just saying that! Just like everyone else." He hissed. Then he stormed off. Naruko couldn't believe what she had just heard. He yelled at her like she didn't understand. He didn't even know what had happened to her. She sat down in the grass, her excitement for adventure replaced with the need for her father. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture. She smiled down at it. It was the day before the nine tails attacked.

**Flash Back-**

_"I'M HOOOMME" Naruko yelled rushing through the Hokage's tower._

"_Good Morning Naruko-chan." said a bowing ANBU agent. Naruko stopped._

"_Oh! Hiya Kurenai-san! Hey! Do I have any classes today?" Naruko asked jogging in place. _

"_Not that I know of." The fourteen year old girl said twisting one of Naruko's pony tails between her fingers. "Nope. Your free." She said after thinking again. Naruko smiled wide at her._

"_Kay'! Thanks! Oh! Where are my parents?" Naruko asked. Kurenai thought hard. _

"_I think they went to go get you from the Uchiha's place." She said Naruko fell flat on her face._

"_Oh geez. I literally just missed them then." she groaned and rolled over onto her back, planting her arm over her face. _

"_Your gonna get stepped on idiot." said a familiar voice. _

_ Naruko looked up. _

"_Stay outta my damn business Hatake." Naruko glared up at the gray haired boy. Kakashi lifted a foot threatening to step on Naruko. "You wouldn't do that if you know whats good for ya!" Naruko growled. Kakashi hesitantly stepped down and lifted his foot right before he stepped down. Kurenai had laughed and slipped away._

"_Then move Dumb-ass." _

"_Go around me Hatake." Naruko smirked._

"_Hn." Kakashi replied before yanking her upwards by her shirt. Naruko glared._

"_Hn." She mimicked him. Kakashi glared at her and she glared back. A shock of lightning flew between their gazes._

"_HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! IS THIS A CHALLENGE I SEE?" A obnoxious voice shouted from the 'mission report office' doorway. Naruko and Kakashi froze. _

"_Is that who I think it is." Naruko whispered. Kakashi looked back at the green, black haired, fast boy that was rushing towards them. He looked back at Naruko and nodded. "Then he's all yours!" Naruko yelled kicking Kakashi towards him and jumping out the near-by window._

"_You evil little-" Kakashi shouted before being tackled by the ecstatic Gai. Naruko laughed._

"_Later Hatake!" she laughed running off._

_ Naruko ran to the Uchiha estate. _

"_Good afternoon!" She yelled running through the town. Everyone smiled at her. Naruko was no stranger to the Uchiha clan. She burst into Itachi's house. "Sorry for the intrusion!" she yelled slipping out her shoes. She ran into the kitchen. "Yo! Mikoto-san!" she smiled. Mikoto looked back._

"_Oh! Naruko-chan! Are you hungry?" Naruko wanted to say yes. But that would be kinda rude. So she settle for_

"_Are my parents here?" she asked. Mikoto nodded. _

"_Yes. Their in the living room. I thought you might come back." She smiled. Naruko smiled back and looked around. Mikoto had a baby a while ago. She'd been so busy with classes she always got here when it was asleep, so she couldn't see it. This time was no different. Naruko sighed and walked into the living room. Sure enough. Itachi was reading a book, and her parents were talking with Fugaku. _

"_Hi again! Fugaku-san!" Naruko smiled._

"_Oh there you are." Minato smiled. _

"_What did I tell you about roaming around on your own!" Kushina yelled. Naruko flinched. Her mom could be scary at times._

"_I was just coming to see ya mommy... damn..." she muttered. That earned a conk in the head from her mother._

"_Watch your mouth young lady!" Kushina yelled shaking a finger at her daughter. Minato and Fugaku were laughing on the couch. Itachi looked up from his book and chuckled. Mikoto came in with a plate of food. _

"_Stay just like that!" a familiar voice yelled. Everyone froze and it was followed by a flash and a click._

_Naruko rubbing her head. Kushina pointing angrily at Naruko. Minato and Fugaku laughing and Itachi smiling at them with a book in his hands. And Mikoto smiling with a platter of food. After that everyone looked over._

"_Rin! You DID NOT just take a picture of that!" Naruko yelled. Kakashi appeared next to her._

"_That's what you get Namikaze." Kakashi smirked. _

"_And you all get a copy!" Rin smiled. _

"_YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Naruko yelled, chasing Rin and Kakashi through the village. There was no way she'd be caught looking like and idiot on camera!_

**Flashback end**

Tears were running down Naruko's face. She realized this and quickly wiped her eyes. Then she laid back in the grass. Holding the picture above her.

"For some reason..." she pondered. "I kept this." the picture was folded and wrinkled from being in her pocket.

"NARUKO! WE'RE GOING TO TRAIN! LETS GO!" Sasuke's voice sounded. Naruko pressed the picture against her heart, and let out a deep breath before folding it up and putting it back in her pocket.

"COMING!" she yelled back.

Sasuke noticed Naruko's eyes were red. Had she been crying? Some of the anger Sasuke felt came back.

**Flashback-**** (A/N:I know 'Again!?' lol)**

_"Oh! There you are Inari!" Tsunami smiled at the small boy who had walked into the house. He didn't say anything back. "What's wrong Inari?" Tsunami asked. Inari went up the stairs. Tsunami looked up after him. "I'll go talk to him." She said. Tazuna nodded. Then he turned to us._

"_What's the matter with him?" Sakura asked. Tazuna sighed._

"_Inari hasn't smiled since his father died." he said. "the men who tried to attack us, their leader killed his father right in front of him." the whole room fell silent. Sasuke felt a pang of sympathy, but it was gone in a second. He knew people who had been through worse. They sat in silence for a while. When Tsunami came down the stairs. _

"_Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, concerned. Tsunami sighed._

"_It was just something someone said today I guess. He wouldn't tell me anymore." she sighed. Then started setting up for lunch. Naruko wasn't back yet so Kakashi set aside a lunch for her. Inari came down the stairs and looked at all the ninja. Then he looked at their headbands. He glared._

"_Great there's more of you." He sneered._

"_More of us?" Kakashi asked. Inari's eye's narrowed._

"_Yep. Your stupid friend needs to learn some manners." he growled._

"_Naruko? What did she say?" Sakura asked. Inari looked up. He told them about what __happened with Naruko at the lake._

"_Well it sounds like she just wanted to say sorry. She didn't know Inari." Tsunami said. Sasuke glared at the boy. Was he why Naruko hadn't come back yet? _

"_No. But she acted like she knew what I was talking about. She acted like she knew but she doesn't. She'll never know what it's like to lose someone." Inari growled. Sasuke glared up at him._

"_She knows more than you." He growled. "She lost everything. Parents and friends. Her life and family name." Sasuke glared. "She doesn't know what it's like to lose one person. But she dose know what it's like to lose everything. Your lucky she even attempted to apologize to someone like you. Who still has what she doesn't." Sasuke finished. Then he got up and walked out. Leaving Inari to cry._

**Flashback end**

Sasuke glared into the open air as he and his team hopped off into the forest. Naruko was right beside him. She was smiling but he could tell she was hurting.

Sakura was still surprised. Sasuke never stuck up for ANYONE. Not like that. He had never been so aggressive and rude. She silently hoped he wasn't building an affection for her Jinchuriki team mate. She looked Naruko over. Like really looked. For the first time she saw past the happy, bubbly, annoying, blonde. Naruko was sweet, kind and she was always happy even with everything she'd been through. Sakura was surprised she hadn't seen this before. Naruko was strong, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. But she would win Sasuke over! Naruko was now a love rival! But Naruko did have the advantage...She was living with Sasuke... and they did basically everything together. Sakura inwardly sighed. 


	7. Oh Haku! Don't make Sasuke jealous!

Naruko loved this training. She'd done it before. The tree climbing. She still wasn't good at it though. Sasuke was even worse, but Sakura had it down packed. She and Kakashi got to leave earlier than Naruko and Sasuke. She almost got to the top and Sasuke was practically there. She and Sasuke sat breathing hard.

"I'm going to go back and rest." Sasuke said. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll come back before dinner." Naruko said trying to get up the tree again. And again, and again. She was all out of chakra by the fifth try. Bad, she was on the top of a tree. She simply fell. She fell from high places before but now she was out of chakra. She tried to scream but was to tired. She was sure she was going to hit the ground when she was scooped up. She looked up at her savior but her vision had faded and she fell asleep.

Sasuke was worried. Naruko hadn't come back yet. He was worriedly pacing around the room. He wished he could tell Naruko to come back. But she couldn't hear him. He sighed and decided Naruko could handle himself. When did he get so damn protective anyway?but here he was. Pacing the floors. He glanced over to where Kakashi was chuckling.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Worried about your girl friend?" he laughed. He glared and lightly blushed.

"No, It's not my fault she said she'd be back before dinner and it's been an hour since we finished eating." Sasuke rambled.

"Whatever you say Sasuke." Kakashi smirked looking back to his book.

A boy found the Jinchuriki he wanted falling from a tree in the forest, he sprung into action and caught her. She fell unconscious and was now asleep in his lap.

"because something this beautiful shouldn't be on the ground." he smiled brushing hair from her face. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him and his smile widened. Once he killed that master guy, they could sit like this all the time! He fell asleep eventually. But the sun rose after a few hours. He opened his eyes and yawned. Then the boy looked down to see the pretty Jinchuriki still sleeping peacefully in his lap. She opened her big blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Hello." she yawned before realizing where she was. A blush took over her face. She went to hop off his lap but he held her in place.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! You were falling and I was passing by." he smiled. "I didn't know what to do and you wouldn't wake up. It'd be rude to leave you on the ground." the girl calmed down.

"Oh..." she blushed.

"Someone told me it'd be rude to leave something beautiful on the ground after all." he smiled innocently. The girls blush got redder.

"I'm Naruko." She said.

"I'm Haku! Nice to meet you Naru-chan!" Haku smiled "Can you stand?" he asked.

"I think so..." she said. He helped her up and she staggered. "I guess not quite yet." she smiled. Haku held his gaze on her.

"You have a very pretty smile." He said. Naruko's couldn't blush anymore than she already was.

"Thanks." she said nervously. He scooped her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stop from falling.

"Your a Jinchuriki right?" Haku asked. Naruko hesitated, then nodded.

"Yes."

"I knew it! Your number nine! You gotta be my Jinchuriki!" He pleaded. Naruko didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say..." she trailed off.

"How about yes?" the boy asked.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. It was morning and Naruko still wasn't back. He was up before any one else so he left. He went back to where the were training last night.

"Naruko! Hey!" he yelled. When he got to the clearing he heard Naruko talking with someone else.

"Thanks." Naruko said.

"Your a Jinchuriki right?" the other voice said.

"Yes." Naruko said uncertainly.

"I knew it! Your number nine! You gotta be my Jinchuriki!" the other voice pleaded.

"I don't know what to say..." Naruko trailed off.

"How about yes?" The boy pressed.

"How about HELL NO!" Sasuke cut in angrily walking over to where a blushing Naruko was being held by a strange boy.

"Sasuke?" Naruko said surprised. Sasuke slipped an arm around Naruko's waist and lifter her out of the boys hold and placed her over his shoulder. "SASUKE!" Naruko yelled in embarrassment. Sasuke used his superior strength to hold her in place.

"This is my Jinchuriki. You can have her over my dead body." Sasuke growled, possessively tightening his grip on Naruko.

"That can be arranged." The other boy smiled, then turned his gaze to Naruko. Naruko blushed, and Sasuke angrily stomped away.

"I hope we meet again Naru-chan! Think about my offer!" he yelled after them.

"Over my dead body." Sasuke growled under his breath.

Naruko was tired still, and being lugged around tightly by Sasuke wasn't helping.

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"You can put me down now!" she yelled. Sasuke stopped and let her slide down. "What was that about?" Naruko asked Sasuke who was still angry.

"Who was that guy?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know why he felt so angry. He didn't like the fact that Naruko was with someone without him nearby. It bothered him.

"That was Haku. I met him earlier, he saved me when I fell from that tree." she said. "I was careless and ran out of chakra." She grinned sheepishly before stumbling. She fell forward but Sasuke caught her.

"What did he mean by 'Be my Jinchuriki' anyway?" Sasuke wondered aloud. Naruko was silent. "Your not actually thinking about his offer are you?" Sasuke asked, a bit scared.

"Of course not! Konoha is my home!" She objected. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Okay then. Lets head back. You need rest." Sasuke said. Naruko nodded before letting her eyes close. Sasuke scooped her up and started back home.

Haku ran to the dock of the bridge building.

"ZABUZA-SAN!" He yelled when he got to the empty bridge.

"What, what. Don't scream." an older man sitting in the fog yawned.

"The Jinchuriki! She's pretty and nice and cute and sweet!"

"Aren't you just saying the same thing?" Zabuza groaned as the younger boy rambled on about the girl, Naruko right? Haku smiled and thought of all the things he could play with a friend like Naruko. Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Remember out objective." He stated.

"I never forgot Zabuza-san!" Haku bowed in respect then waited for the old man to come. Once he was gone the bridge's construction would be stopped. Then all that was left was to get Naruko! He couldn't wait!


	8. Full Responsibility! Another Roommate!

Naruko tossed and turned before getting up. Where was Sasuke? Sakura? Kakashi? She didn't sense them in the area. She rubbed her eyes.

"Sasuke?" She yawned. The door opened. Naruko looked and saw the little boy from the day before. She was a bit mad at him. But she could never hold a grudge. "Hello there." She smiled. The boy blushed.

"Uh... um... I'm sorry..." He muttered. Naruko stretched.  
"It's fine!" She smiled.

"I didn't know... that you lost, well, everything." He said. Naruko shrugged.

"It can't be helped. Inari right?" She kept her smile. Inari smiled back after a brief look of surprise.

"Yeah!" He said.

"I'm Naruko!" she smiled.

Naruko opened the door.

"I'll see you later then!" She waved back to Inari who was waving at her from the door way. She ran off into the woods towards the bridge. Naruko smiled. She would catch up with them in no time! But then, a foul smell hit her sensitive nose. She stopped and looked, seeing a trail of sliced animals and knocked over trees. Leading back. To where Inari was. Naruko looked in the direction she was heading, then back at where Inari's house was miles behind. She turned. "Sorry guys." And she speed off back to where Inari was.

Inari stood on a bridge, trying to save his mother by himself, it was after Naruko left that these two men broke in and forcibly took his mother. He was two seconds away from getting killed, when Naruko burst in.

"Looks like you need to learn a lesson." She growled at the two men who just stared back.

"One girl?" One laughed.

"She's your back up?" The other chuckled. Naruko was gone like a flash. She managed to get Inari's mother to him and then with a few swift blows, she tied up and defeated the kidnappers. She jumped impatiently.

"Thanks Naruko!" Inari smiled. Naruko smiled back. They shared a quick laugh and Naruko looked back.

"I really have to go!" She said in apology.

"Right! Go get em'!" Inari cheered. Naruko was already running.

"You know it!" She waved back before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi was involved in his fight with Zabuza. Sakura was protecting Tazuna and Sasuke was waging his own war in a large dome of mirrors. Haku threw needle after needle, trying to hit Sasuke in a fatal spot. He was determined to make Naruko his Jinchuriki. But in order to do that. Sasuke must die. Sasuke dodged and moved around swiftly, he couldn't attack, not yet. He had to buy time until he could get used to the movements of his enemy. He dodged a few more, getting his sleeves and cloths sliced. That boy from earlier... Sasuke could sense it was him. He seemed more than happy to end Sasuke's life.

Naruko observed from a tree. Kakashi was fine. So was Sakura. Sasuke... where was Sasuke? She scanned the battle field and found a large house of mirrors, she could faintly sense Sasuke's chakra coming from inside. She smiled.

"oh! He's in there!" She hopped down and moved stealthily to the mirrors, peering through a hole. Sasuke didn't look so good, he was cut and breathing hard, needles were sticking from his body. She watched silently. Then, she saw a boy moving through the mirrors. He felt familiar. She didn't have time to think, the boy shot a raid of needles at Sasuke. Naruko jumped up. "SASUKE!" she jumped in, pushing him out of the way. Sasuke yelled in surprise, so did the other boy, Naruko found herself being pulled down so she fell on her back and the needles sailed over her.

Haku sunk back into the mirrors. That was close, he almost lost Naruko. He had to be more careful... why was she protecting Sasuke anyway Didn't she want to be his Jinchuriki? He stopped attacking for a moment to plan. Also listening to what Sasuke and Naruko were talking about.

"Ow... what was that?" Naruko rubbed her back. Sasuke limped over to where she was.

"Why are you in here!?" He hissed.

"You were in trouble!" Naruko countered. Sasuke sighed. He looked at Naruko and pulled her up off the ground. He mutter thanks under his breath and turned back to where more needles were flying at him. Why only at him? He jumped to the side. Naruko jumped back, in fear some would hit her.

"They aren't poisonous." he warned her, Naruko nodded.

Naruko motioned for Sasuke to run one way while she ran the other. Sasuke nodded, understanding.

"Go!" Naruko yelled, and the two sprang off in different directions. But, the needles only went to Sasuke. Naruko stopped where she was and whipped around, she pushed Sasuke away and the needles pierced her side and back. She went flying and rolling back on the ground, falling unconscious.

"Naruko!" Sasuke ran over and knelt next to her, she stood a bit, her eyes unfocused, like she couldn't see straight. "Are you alright?" he asked a she she stumbled, she shook her head to focus more. Failing, and falling back down. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Haku was in shock. He didn't know Naruko could move THAT fast with out the help of her nine tails. Now she was hurt, and it was all his fault! Sasuke was kneeling next to her, shaking her so she would get up. But still, Sasuke came back for Naruko, maybe, if Haku timed it... He watched Sasuke move Naruko to the side and he moved back into the center of the mirrors. Haku looked over, aiming at Naruko he shot a bunch of needles. He wanted to stop them, but this was the only way... until Naruko looked at them flying at her, she was fully awake now, eyes wide in fear, she shut them and braced herself for the impact. That never came.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a blue shirt hanging in her face. She looked up, Sasuke was looking back down at her.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruko stuttered, then Sasuke fell forward. "Sasuke?!" Naruko called a bit more urgently, catching him. Sasuke coughed and looked up at Naruko.

"Oh, so now you get up..." He grumbled, coughing some more. Naruko shook him a bit.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking into Sasuke's hazy eyes.

"Naruko... level one." Sasuke struggled to remain conscious before fainting.

Naruko felt her nine tails chakra leaking. Sasuke was lying there, barley breathing, hurt, in pain. Was he? He couldn't be! She sent a fearsome glare at Haku, who froze under her power. Naruko was surrounded by red chakra, it took the form of a fox and Haku covered his ears to avoid a deafening roar that came when Naruko charged. Barely dodging, Haku moved from mirror to mirror, he was running out of options, Naruko punched the mirrors, breaking them one by one with brute force. Naruko was getting faster. Haku was running out of places to run to,

"So this is the power of the nine tails..." Haku hesitated, and Naruko charged again, punching him dead in the face, braking the mirror, and Haku's mask.

Haku flew back, rolling and sliding on the hard ground. He held his mask, it was cracked. Naruko was standing in the midst of the cracked glass. Her eyes were glowing red and staring at him. She disappeared and was in front of him in seconds. Haku went to back up and Naruko punched him again, breaking the mask into pieces. Haku's fear filled eyes stared back at Naruko's red ones. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-Haku?" She stuttered, slowly coming back to her senses. Haku relaxed as the red in her eyes was replaced with the bright blue. The once angry eyes were now clouded with sadness. Naruko stepped back. "Why? I though we were friends!" Naruko yelled. Haku stared at the ground.

"I-I..." He couldn't answer her. Naruko glared. "Kill me, Naruko." Haku said.

Naruko stepped back again.

"What?! No! I can't do that!" She yelled.

"You must, I am no longer of use to Zabuza. I have no reason to live." Haku explained. Naruko shook her head at every word.

"You're not just some tool Haku!" Naruko stood her ground.

"Then what will I live for?" Haku pondered.

"Your important people!" Naruko stepped up to face Haku. "Everyone you care about!" Haku was surprised.

"Zabuza an important person to me." Haku said.

"Then live! He'll be even angrier if you die won't he?"

"Yes. I suppose he would." Haku said, then he added, "Naru-chan, you're important to me too." Haku said. Naruko smiled and blushed.

"Then live!" Haku smiled a bit.

Then the atmosphere changed. A familiar power surged through the air. Haku and Naruko turned to see Kakashi about to strike Zabuza with a powerful ball of lightning. Naruko yelled, Kakashi didn't hear. She looked at Haku, who started running. Naruko calmed herself, ready to use a move her dad taught her, she built up her chakra.

"Flash step!" She pushed off. Haku saw a yellow and orange blur fly by, like a lightning bolt. "Kakashi don't!" Naruko knocked Zabuza to the ground.

"Naruko!?" Kakashi barley stopped his hand. Naruko looked at it, the Chidori. A move Kakashi showed her once when he was younger. His most powerful move, was now stopped two inches away from her face.

Kakashi didn't expect his childhood rival to fly in front of him. He let the Chidori disappear and moved his hand to see Naruko's frightened face staring back at him. She was lying on top of Zabuza, who was knocked unconscious from the sudden push. Kakashi was confused, and frustrated. Naruko used to do stupid stuff like this all the time.

"Don't!" Naruko huffed.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's bring them back to the village..." Naruko staggered up, pulling out some string to tie up the larger man.

"Why should we?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, I'll take full responsibility. That's why." She said with a smile. Haku came up behind her. "And Haku won't hurt anyone." She added. Haku bowed.

"Thank you, Naru-chan." he said.

Naruko stood, Sakura ran over.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

"Over..." Naruko looked over to see Sasuke sitting up, rubbing his head. Her eyes went wide. She ran towards him.

"Sasuke!" She yelled. Sasuke looked over,  
"Naruko?" He muttered, Naruko was running at him. He braced himself for a hug of some sort. But instead...

"YOU IDIOT!" He felt a throbbing head pain as Naruko's fist hit him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sasuke yelled.

"FOR MAKING ME WORRY!" Naruko shouted, a small trail of lightning connected their gazes, then, the anger melted, and the air around them was filled with relieved laughter. Sasuke looked over, Haku was standing with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Why..." Sasuke trailed off when Naruko interrupted him.

"They're coming back to the village with us!" Naruko smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"Oh joy." He muttered.

After the people who were trying to destroy bridge were defeated by Naruko, Kakashi, and some help from Inari's village, they began the long journey back to the village. Naruko talked non-stop with Haku about the Konoha village and all the fun things they could do. At the village, Zabuza was put in prison for the time being and, Tsunade ordered Haku to live with Naruko, meaning to live with Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't that happy. He sat on the couch of his fully occupied house. Two guest rooms modified to the likes of Naruko and Haku. Naruko's room brightly colored with a pile of empty ramen cups and training scrolls sitting on a desk, pictures of her family on a board above her bright orange bed. Haku's room, a nice blue with books, training equipment, and a picture of Naruko. Sasuke's room, a plain place, a desk full of books and scrolls. The Uchiha insignia sitting on the tan wall above his bed.

Naruko and Haku came back, with a lot of grocery and clothing bags. Haku was an ANBU now, his headband tied around his arm. The cabinets and fridge that once contained ramen and spaghetti now also had Haku's favorite food, sushi and different flavorings. Sasuke went to his room for some peace and quiet. When did he decide he wanted a full house? And who would be living here next? He did have one more guest room in his four bedroom house after all. It was late, the soft snoring of Naruko and Haku could be heard from the other rooms. Sasuke sighed and drifted off to sleep. This was gonna be a LONG... well. Life.


End file.
